


You Look So Pretty and I Love this View

by brookeswritings



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, Light Dom/sub, Mommy Kink, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, light edging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookeswritings/pseuds/brookeswritings
Summary: After a long and stressful case, JJ decides that being Emily’s stress relief is what they both need to relax.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Kudos: 73





	You Look So Pretty and I Love this View

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you all enjoy! I love writing Jemily so much, it warms my queer heart

Overall, this latest case had been an extremely rough one and what else was a good girlfriend and submissive supposed to do except offer herself up as a stress reliever? That was the only thought on JJ’s mind as soon as she and Emily walked through the door of their apartment. Once inside, JJ pulled Emily in close and whispered, “please use me, mommy.”

Emily, being the human that she is, couldn’t help but melt at the sound of her girl wanting to provide a release for her. Who was she to deny her girl the excuse of being stress relief to get fucked properly after having been gone for an entire week.

“Of course, my sweet girl, let’s get you into the bedroom and then you can show me how much you want me to use you.”

JJ whimpered slightly as Emily gripped her by the forearm and started leading her towards the bedroom, her grip tightening with excitement the entire way there, thinking of what she could do to her to let some of the steam off. Once inside, Emily gently started taking off JJ’s button up, her hands taking their time in taking in JJ’s body and reactions to the light touches. Although the touches may have been light as a feather, there had been no time to actually touch each other during the case. Then taking her time to unbutton JJ’s pants, Emily’s hands made their way below JJ’s panties as she let out a whimper, JJ’s hips moving desperately as Emily touched everywhere but where JJ needed.

“Aw, my poor good girl, mommy has barely even touched you and you’re already whining,” Emily teased as JJ whimpered out when Emily’s fingers just barely brushed against her clit. Emily rewarded her girl’s little whimpers with finally dragging JJ’s pants all the way down and positioned her on her back on the bed. “Now, I think if you can ask like a good girl for me to touch you, I might reward you.”

“Please, Emmy, please touch me,” JJ asked, wide eyes trained on Emily. In return, Emily took this time to just move her hand so it was rubbing circles into JJ’s hip. 

“Mommy, please touch me somewhere else!”

“Where else could I touch you? you asked for me to touch you, not where.” Emily responded by moving her hand closer to JJ’s core.

“Please make love to me, I just wanna feel you,” JJ begged, hands grabbing at Emily’s.

Emily, being unable to deny her girl anything, made herself comfortable between her girl’s thighs, mouth lowering to leave kisses all the way up from JJ’s upper thighs until she was at her center. Licking a strip up her, JJ let out a whine at the sudden contact. JJ kept letting out little moans and whimpers as Emily kept bringing her to her first climax of the night. Gripping the sheets underneath her, JJ began to tense up before her thighs started shaking in their place around Emily’s head. 

“Thank you, mommy,” she whispered, face pink with excitement and pleasure.

Emily rested her head against JJ’s thigh and said, “You were such a good girl for me, you know what that means? I’m gonna fuck you until you’re begging to come again.”

Flipping JJ over, Emily got the strap out and took her time putting it on as JJ whined from the lack of touch. “Now this time, if you feel like you’re going to come, I need you to tell me. Nod if you understand.”

After waiting for JJ’s nod, Emily pushed JJ’s head into the mattress as she encouraged her to lift up her ass. 

“Now, just like a good slut, ass up and head down while mommy has her fun.”

After what seemed like forever to JJ, Emily finally started to slowly push into her. Emily’s fingers once again finding JJ’s clit. JJ’s breath hitched as Emily’s strap bottomed out and she pulled out and thrust back in, hitting her g-spot.

“Oh my god, Em,” JJ let out, along with a string of whines that nearly made Emily come just from the sound of her voice.

Emily couldn’t help herself as she teased JJ’s tone and picked up her pace, nails digging into JJ’s sides. Emily could feel JJ’s thighs start to tremble and before JJ could even beg, Emily stopped completely. JJ immediately began to push back in search of any friction that would allow her to push past the edge.

“Darling, not yet,” was all Emily said in response. Once Emily was certain that JJ wouldn’t immediately come, she started up her thrusts again. At the sudden stimulation, tears threatened to fall from JJ’s eyes as she tried to be a good girl and hold back her orgasm. Emily immediately saw this and mockingly said, “Aw is my good girl gonna cry? Let me see you ruin your mascara first and then maybe mommy will let you come. How does that sound? Making yourself look like the fucked out slut that you are just for a chance to come for the second time tonight?”

“Emmy,” JJ whimpered out. “P-please let me come again, I’ll be so good, I’ll do whatever you want to please you.”

“My love, you would already do that.”

The tears spilled over her eyes as Emily once again stopped the attention to her clit and she stilled herself inside of JJ.

“Emmy, it’s too big,” JJ whined out.

Emily gripped JJ’s hair and pulled her head back sharply, “You can take it, you were taking it so well and then you didn’t ask for permission for a second time. Mommy is just making sure that you don’t break any rules. You wouldn’t want to be spanked and then put in chastity, now would you, Jennifer?”

The use of her first name had JJ desperately grinding down and attempting to use her words to ask for permission. After Emily started up again and JJ had calmed down a bit, she was able to stutter out the request to climax.

“Go ahead then, come only from my cock.” Emily let go of JJ’s hair and her hand wrapped itself around JJ’s neck as one last stroke to her g-spot had her coming and making a mess all over Emily’s strap. JJ collapsed into a pile of mush as Emily let go of her neck and removed herself. “What a good girl, I am so proud of you. Coming only from my strap like I told you to. I am so lucky to have the best girl in the world.”

JJ beamed from the praise as Emily stroked through her hair, preparing for when she would have to get up and start cleaning her girl up.

“Thank you, mommy, but I wanna make you feel good too.”

“You already did such a good job making me feel good. The only thing that could make me feel better is if we cleaned up. Let’s get you a bath and some food.”

JJ gingerly stood up, taking Emily’s hand as Emily led them to the bathroom to start running a bath. After Emily sat JJ on the side of the tub, she reassured her she would be back for bubbles and quickly went to change the sheets and place a glass of water for afterwards. Returning back to her girl, Emily got her into the bath and added bath oils. Joining her in the bath, Emily started rubbing JJ down with a washcloth as JJ melted into her touch.

Once they were done, Emily helped dry both of them off and got JJ into pajamas and into bed. Cuddling her girl close, the last thing Emily heard before she passed out was a light “I love you, Emmy.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: @/brookeswritings come and visit me to chat!


End file.
